


Reindeer King

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Chimera Ant Arc, Drabble, Enemies, Foe Yay, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Halloween, Introspection, Loyalty, Nonbinary Character, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Twisted, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Soon there would be retribution, soon it would take them under.





	Reindeer King

It was unlike Neferpitou to have misgivings (to have doubts) no matter how dire the situation. But now, after the encounters with the Extermination team, with one named Kite, they knew that they had to become stronger. Not that it was such a horrible thing. Far from it – it was  _freeing_. Pitou would prove that they were stronger; to serve the King was their duty, of course, and to be strong for the King was enough for them.

The ruby liquid oozed and sprayed beautifully, from such lowly humans; even from those who were strong and had proved themselves worthy, they signed their death warrants. From the moment they crossed the Ants, any human was a scourge, to be wiped from the Earth.

Pitou smiled, cruelly, satisfaction coursing through, human blood painted exquisitely on their claws. Excitement, completion, sheer adrenaline – this was a feeling Pitou always wanted, always longed for, after each and very kill.

For reasons they couldn't place, Kite was Pitou's greatest kill. Kite was strong. He was a true warrior, and fought valiantly. Alas, it wasn't meant to be that he would live to tell the tale, of how he would fight another day after encountering one of the King's Royal Guard, Neferpitou.

The moon shone beautifully, amidst the carnage, adorned for all to see, and the only witness to Pitou's conquest.

Eyes gleamed blood red, fangs glistening, claws stroking the long silver hair of the fallen Kite, Pitou smiled.

They savored this moment.

Soon there would be retribution, soon it would take them under and they would falter, destroy everything in their path.

But that would have to wait, for they knew that they were strong, and nothing would stand up to them, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've worked with writing a non-binary character, so if I'm at all out of line when it comes to anything in this fic, please, let me know.


End file.
